


Snowflakes and Spells

by Billesrevenge



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billesrevenge/pseuds/Billesrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during Harry's fifth year (OotP), in which a new Professor will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. There is something familiar about her, in which our golden trio can't help but investigate. Of course, Draco is at his wit's ends because he would be a fool to not notice! Meet Professor Arendelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Elsa

There was an apartment building within New York City that appeared normal. Normal came in the form of windows and fire escapes, where citizens could enjoy their afternoons to themselves. The building had large main entrance, where steps had to be taken up to the spinning doors. Gold gleamed within the crimson brickwork. It was an old building, recently refurbished. It was twelve stories high, with four apartments per floor. There was a basement level for the on site manager, laundry facility, and handy men. The building was as normal as it came...

On the sixth floor lived a witch, who for many years, rarely ever showed that she was one. She too appeared normal, much like the apartment building. The rest of the tenants were notably muggles. They minded their own business, so long as she minded hers. Her three neighbors was a widow who knitted everyone Christmas sweaters every year, a young couple with steady careers after college, and a piano teacher with three cats. The witch got along with them very well, because she'd been living in that apartment for the past fifteen years. 

Fifteen years. Even she couldn't believe how long it'd been... She wondered how they were doing...

It was for their safety, especially Harry's, that she was away.

But of course, all that would change. One fateful evening, a month before school began. 

The buzzer went off in her apartment, signaling that someone was waiting outside her door. Her white Siberian husky didn't bark, but he sat down by the door and wagged his tail. He even peered over his shoulder to look at her, tongue lolling out. That only deepened her curiosity. Snow usually barked at anybody at the door, but this was a new development for the witch. 

She had a series of protection spells that would deter any potential threat. That meant death eaters were out of the question, or the dark lord. None, not even her twin, could find this place. Only one would know of her whereabouts, just as he'd known for the last fifteen years. The old wizard with his long white beard and mustache was standing outside, earning Snow's affection after she opened the door. 

“My dear, Lucrezia.” Albus said, clad in his usual star spangled robes of deep blue. He did not wear his hat, but those ridiculous robes were almost classy on his well-aged frame. The witch looked bemused at his sudden appearance, he usually gave her notice through the fire or by owl. 

“Albus,” she said, beyond surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, we've had some things we need to discuss, my dear. May I come in?”

“Oh, of course. Let me get the kettle on.” She smoothed her fingers through her white hair and patted down her blue, long-sleeved dress. It was an odd thing to wear during the summer, but Lucrezia found comfort in a cooler atmosphere so her apartment was always too frigid for any guest. She sometimes invited her neighbors over for dinner, and to her hidden dismay, raised the temperature for their comfort. 

Albus, however, never minded the cold. He understood that Lucrezia worked better under these conditions, and she was much calmer. He took a seat on the white couch, as Lucrezia got the kettle on and reached in the cupboard for two large mugs. 

“So, Albus, what are we discussing?” With the fire on, and the teabags in place, she turned and leaned against the counter, her arms crossed as she watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts twiddle his thumbs. He seemed rather amused with the snowflake shaped coasters on the blue coffee table, and took one to observe within the light. Daylight poured through the window with the curtain drawn aside. Lucrezia was a minimalist when it came to interior decorating, and appreciated the color blue. 

Snow moved lazily across the plush carpet and lied down at Albus' feet. He yawned as he stretched himself out, and rested his head. Albus reached down to scratch Snow behind his ear, earning a low rumble of pleasure from the large husky. 

“Your return to Hogwarts.” He paused for added effect. Lucrezia stared at the headmaster, her expression blank, but a whirlwind of thoughts tore through her mind. Memories of her time at Hogwarts consumed her in years of emotion and trauma. She remembered the look on her father's face before she'd been saved by her brother, and then carried into the arms of Albus himself. Those memories passed in an eternity, though the silence was brief, and Albus continued as if he hadn't pushed any buttons. “I am in dire need of a Professor to teach D.A.D.A. this year, Lucrezia. I know with great confidence that you will excel in this role and provide the students with much enlightenment.”

The kettle whistled softly, not yet shrill, so she ignored it as she pushed away from the counter. She walked toward Albus, but didn't come close. Instead, she kept a distance as the disbelief took over her countenance. Gray eyes were wide, resting upon softly defined features with a pert nose. Her red lips were a thin line, slightly pursed.

“Do you think it's wise, Albus? For me to return now of all times? I may be gone, but I have read the Daily Prophet. I have kept up with what's been going on across the ocean, and he is back. Do you think he won't notice that I've returned? And would that not alarm my brother, or his family?” Lucrezia had known a long time that she had a nephew, but she never had the chance to meet him. She knew nothing about her brother and his son. She only had memories to go by and updates that came once in a blue moon within the paper or through Albus. 

Albus sat, watching her as the kettle whistled shrilly. Lucrezia turned with a glance, and raised her hand. She flicked her wrist, and the stove shut off, allowing the kettle's whistling to fade. She looked back to Albus with those large eyes. “Well, Albus? I don't think it wise at all to simply say that I am the new professor!”

“Then we will provide you a pseudonym. Your nephew will not even know who you are, unless you want him to. Lucrezia,” Albus stood up then, causing Snow to lift his head. He too watched Albus move around the coffee table to stand in front of Lucrezia. She looked at the elderly wizard, whose personality was of a spry and young individual. The twinkle in his eyes made her soften considerably, and she sighed as her shoulders relaxed. “I will beg if I have to, but I believe that this is the most crucial time for you to return to us. To the Order. Yes, it has been a long, long time. Too long, I'm afraid, and I wish it'd been sooner... But, Voldemort has returned and Harry needs all the support and the help he could get.” Albus' smile was gentle, “he is not the only one who needs you, Lucrezia.” 

The witch lowered her pale head. She found it difficult to stare into those intense blue eyes. They showed more warmth and care than her father ever did. Her mother had looked away throughout the abuse. “It's not like I can argue against this. You'll always find a way to pull me in.”

“It has always been your choice, dear... But this time, time isn't on our side.” 

Lucrezia lifted her gaze, “all right. I will agree to this. It's not like I have much of a choice.”

“Excellent! This means finding a name for yourself.” 

She smiled, appreciating his consideration and concern. “I thought I would go by my middle name this time.. and my grandmother's maiden name.” 

“What would that be?”

“Elsa Arendelle.”

Albus smiled at her. “Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Arendelle. I will see you on the first of September. There should be a letter that will explain your position, including a syllabus from when Remus had taught the class.” Her eyes lit up at the mention of her old friend's name. “Yes, last year had been a fiasco, I'm afraid. So you will use his as an example. You are to come up with a curriculum for all years... and well, the rest will be explained in the letter.” He held his arms out, and Lucrezia – now Elsa – sunk into his embrace. She closed her eyes as she held him. 

“Thank you, Albus. Thank you.” 

“Of course, my dear. It's about time for you to come back to us. Fifteen years is a very long time across the ocean.” 

“Tell me about it.”


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Elsa did not take the train. It was better for her to avoid any commotion, especially with her emotional state affecting her abilities. She wasn't just a witch with a natural finesse for wandless magic, but she'd been born with a special gift - ice magic. She had yet to come across anyone else like her... She was the only one, as far as she knew. The world was truly a big place. Perhaps one day, she'd find another like herself. Things were curried in her favor. Albus arranged a special means of transportation that came in the form of a tiny motorcycle... and the beloved half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. "Ello, Lulu!" Hagrid said as soon as he landed the enchanted thing. Goddess, the contraption looked so tiny with Hagrid riding it. 

Elsa laughed softly, and hastily wiped her tears before they fell. "Oh, Rubeus..." She murmured as she stepped up closer to the bike, that also had a side carriage for Snow and herself. It still looked the same. "How is he?" She asked him as she climbed inside. Snow whimpered, but with Elsa's encouragement, he hopped inside and cuddled close to her. 

Rubeus chuckled as he handed a pair of goggles to Elsa and then slapped his back on. Beetle-black eyes magnified as he peered down at her. He was beaming just as she was. "Dun be nervous, Lulu. School's still the same, even in dark times." He grimaced at that and looked ahead. It was late night and the streets were quiet. It was the best time to ride an enchanted motorcycle into the sky. "He's fine, Lulu. Better than ever, especially with news that ye'll be back." He started the motorcycle and it revved up with power. Elsa could practically feel the magic, and memories danced within her mind' s eye. 

She closed her eyes, as she felt the wind against her cheeks and pretty soon, Hagrid was picking up speed and they were going up, up, and up, instead of down, down, down the road like the rest of the motor vehicles. She had spent fifteen years integrating with muggle society. She knew all there was to know, but in her heart, she could never belong in such a mundane world. Magic called to her in all forms, within the elements, within her blood. The enchanted bike that Sirius had given Hagrid hummed beneath her palm as she hung on. She was laughing. Goddess, it'd been so long since she'd laughed like this! 

Sure, she'll miss her muggle apartment with her muggle neighbors – they made the holidays worth remembering the days less dreadful. She had waited for this moment, to go back. While home had never been a home, she would see them again... the witches and wizards she'd stood with, against all odds and evil. Fifteen years... 

“I can't believe it, Rubeus! I'm going to finally meet him – Harry! I'm going to finally meet Harry Potter!” She shouted into the wind. The tears flowed freely, crystallizing as they streamed down her cheeks. The excitement fueled her magic, creating a silvery glow within her form. She held out her hands as Snow remained curled up within her lap, and soon, ice swirled from her outstretched palms, tracing the sky in a symphony of snowflakes. 

Hagrid howled with laughter, delighted at her enthusiasm. “Thas righ', Lulu! Ye'll finally meet 'im. He's wit Sirius righ' now, and the others... they'll be so happy to see ye agin!” 

Elsa lowered her arms, calling her magic back within her so that she could hold her anxious husky. He was like an oversized pup, and to keep him calm, she held him close. 

“Finally,” Elsa whispered, as the tears continued flowing. “I'm free.” 

The enchanted bike's growl softened once they landed within a quiet neighborhood. Elsa didn't realize that she had fallen asleep during the rest of the flight. She woke up to Hagrid's gentle grip on her shoulder. She blinked, and lifted her head from Snow's soft fur. “Wait here o'bit.” Hagrid said, “I'll be righ' back.” He got off, freeing the bike from his weight. Elsa watched as he approached a massive apartment building. The dark brick wall spoke of a different time, and the familiar clutter of various homes nestled closely together had her sighing with joy. A slight fog left her ruby lips. 

London. 

She was back in London. 

_Home._

While the neighborhood appeared ordinary, Hagrid's presence as well as the apartment that soon revealed itself, was not. The Fidelus Charm only revealed the hidden home to those within the Order. Elsa may have been hidden away within the states, but she was still a part of the group. She had never left it. Hagrid spoke the proper words, and he turned to Elsa as she got out of the side carriage with Snow bouncing after her. She retrieved her luggage, and carried with her up the cold, wet steps. 

“Dun be nervous, Lulu. They're all inside, jes waitin' for ye to show up. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus... Andromeda...” Hagrid smiled beneath all that thick and wild mane around his features. 

Elsa nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak with all the emotions swelling within her. She leaned in and embraced him, his large arms wrapping around her diminutive frame. 

“Welcome back, Lulu. It wasn' quite the same without ye...” Hagrid said and planted a kiss atop her head. 

“Likewise, Rubeus. Likewise.” 

She watched him go as she stood by the door. He waved as he rode away, gunning into the night before kicking off into the brilliant sky. Flames spurted from the exhaust, and he was soon a tiny dot. Elsa gazed down at Snow with nervous anticipation. She wrung her pale fingers together and even toyed with her long white braid. He nudged her with his nose, urging her to at least knock. It wouldn't do to stand out in the cold, despite it being her natural element. 

She finally relented, and rapped her knuckles against the old wood. She stopped at the third strong knock, and dropped her hand. She could hear the clicks of the various locks, and once the door opened, Elsa's heart stopped – briefly. She stared at the man who answered the door, and he stared back. His own gray eyes were warm upon his boyishly handsome features – his face was still the same despite how long it'd been. His wide, laughing mouth lifted into a half smile once the recognition set in. His hair was still long and shaggy – he hadn't cut it. The nerve of that man! 

“Lucrezia.” He whispered. 

“Sirius.” She said.

He took her hands, and stepped outside into the stoop. He was warm and he scented of cinnamon. A wonderful smell drifted from Number 12, but Elsa was distracted as she gripped his hands. Time stopped for only a moment, and the present was ignored. The past ensnared them as they gazed into each others eyes. 

* * *

Hogwarts hadn't had a transfer student until Lucrezia. She had been fifteen and riddled with nervous energy. Sapphire gloves kept the ice magic distilled considering her emotional state. She was in control – so long as she kept it concealed, she – as well as the others – would remain safe. Lucrezia had been home-schooled until her parents deemed her ready to attend Hogwarts. Her brother had been the last to convince them of her progress. As long as she wore those gloves, she would be able to finish the rest of her schooling at Hogwarts. 

It was also her first time on the train with her brother. She'd spent so long watching him depart, she was excited to finally be on it! 

After putting away her luggage, she convinced her brother to at least walk down the aisle with her. “Please, please.” She said, “just walk with me.” Her large, imploring eyes finally convinced him. He wasn't always as cold hearted as he appeared, not with his twin involved. 

_”Fine.”_ He said with feigned annoyance. “I'll be close.” 

It was the simple things that gave her joy. She moved down the plush carpet, and pressed her gloved hands to the glass to watch the scenery pass. She also peaked on the other students that were settling into their compartment, before moving on to meet with the lady pushing a cart filled with exquisite treats. Her brother hadn't exactly caught up, since he was leaning against a compartment filled with girls. His arms were crossed as he worked his insidious charm. 

Lucrezia took this opportunity to at least talk to the lady about the delicious options, before settling on the cauldron cake. 

“How much?” Lucrezia asked as she dug into her cloak for her purse. 

“Make that two, and I'll pay.”

That would be the first time Lucrezia would hear his voice. When she turned, she realized that she was gaping. She closed her mouth, causing the boy to chuckle. Gray eyes flashed with mirth, as long black hair was pulled away from handsome, boyish features. His wide lips were tilted in a half grin, as he paid for the treats and handed hers over. After the lady moved on, Lucrezia found herself leaning against the window, avoiding eye contact as she mumbled a “thank you.” 

“Sirius. Sirius Black. And you are?”

“Lucrezia.” She said, and lifted her gaze. “Lucrezia Malfoy.”

He seemed surprise at first, before taking in her features. That made her blush as she stood beneath his long, calculating stare. Then his smile returned, “you're prettier.” He said, before slipping into the compartment where three other boys sat, guffawing and clapping shoulders. 

“Lucrezia!” called her twin. His tone was sharp, clearly showing displeasure. She jumped, and cast a subtle glance once she passed by Sirius' compartment, before hurrying to catch up with her brother...

* * *

It was a voice that would bring them back to reality. 

One she never thought she'd hear in fifteen years. She looked away from Sirius, and peered over his shoulder. A tall boy with untidy black hair and horn-rimmed glasses peered back at her, curious.

“Goddess, Sirius, his eyes.” Elsa whispered. 

“I know,” Sirius replied, “it was the first thing I noticed too.”


	3. Kiss Me Still

His eyes struck her speechless, as well as Harry's uncanny resemblance to his late father. Elsa stared, as Snow shot through, moving among the legs of those crowded curiously within the hall to see the newcomer. Snow was soon in the hands of fiery-haired twins, before he took notice of a squishy-faced cat. With a yowl, the cat bounded out of sight, thus stealing all of the husky's attention. As that went on, Elsa kept her sights on Harry Potter. Sirius grabbed her luggage and promptly closed the door behind her. 

It was warm within the Black abode. A myriad of young and curious gazes were looking her way, along with the recognition of those with experience. While Molly was very much her senior, Elsa recognized her right away. She tore her gaze from Harry, and fell into the embrace of the shorter red haired woman. Elsa immediately noted the other red-headed children as her kids. Arthur was standing by his wife, smiling warmly at sight. Elsa pulled back to look at him, her hand reaching out to take his in a sincere and welcoming gesture. 

“Sometimes, it's hard to believe that I am really here.” Elsa said. “You're all...”

“Older. Much older now.” Arthur said and yelped when Molly elbowed him in the ribs. Elsa laughed and gave a nod, before looking to the gaggle of the Weasley children. “Ah yes, these are our lovely, _lovely_ children – the twins, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny.” He gestured to each as he said their names and Elsa followed with a soft nod and a smile. Fred and George were grinning from ear to ear – one of them even waggled his eyebrows, while Ron seemed rather unintelligible with his words. Ginny, however, was staring at her rather intently. Elsa knew that look – it was one that showed distrust, which she didn't blame the girl for. 

Arthur then continued with the introductions of those who were obviously not a part of the Weasley household. “This lovely young woman is Hermione Granger, and that young man is-”

“Harry Potter.” Elsa chorused with her old friend. She stepped up to Harry, her pale blue cloak flowing behind her as she closed the distance. Harry stayed put, watching her with those wary emerald orbs. Elsa almost felt as if she'd been transported to a different time, a different place. Of when things had been simpler. 

“Hello, Harry.” She began softly. 

“Hello.” Harry replied. 

She could hear the uncertainty within his voice. “I know we've just met, and you must hear this all the time – but you have your mother's eyes, Harry, and you look so much like your father.” Elsa murmured as she stood within a foot from the-boy-who-lived. “My name is Lucrezia, but...” She paused and looked to the all – particularly her old friends, “but I go by Elsa now. Elsa Arendelle.” She did not share her last name, though she knew that questions were bound to happen, especially with that look on Ginny's face. Hermione was also catching onto something. “May I?” She asked as she lifted her hand. 

Harry looked at her oddly before nodding his head, still uncertain but he obliged. Elsa gently touched his face with her cool fingertips. “I should've been there fifteen years ago,” she said, “and I wish I could go back in time.” She pulled back her touch, “but they sent me pictures... Pictures of when you were a baby, Harry.” 

Elsa could tell that the boy had so many questions. She also saw that distinct yearning in his features to know more about his parents. “I can share stories, but I'm afraid I might need to rest a bit. It's been a long journey overseas.” 

“I'd like that very much,” Harry said with a small smile. He was warming up to her, which meant a great deal to Elsa. 

“Supper will be ready in half an hour. Join us when you can.” Molly said before turning to the children and waving them out of hall “Get on with it, will you! Get on!” This allowed Sirius and Elsa time alone. He smirked as he looked her over, and she blushed before following Sirius up the stairs to where her room would be. They walked past a covered portrait, where they would hear the vindictive rambling of Sirius' mother. 

“You can stay in my room,” Sirius said before stopping and turning to her. “And not like that, you know I would never-”

“Don't worry, Sirius. I know you didn't mean it like that.” Plus, it'd been fifteen years since they'd last seen each other. The decade and some long gap meant catching up on another time – if they even had time. Seize the moment, some would say. Elsa laughed then as Sirius continued his trek up the stairs. The house was old and not exactly well kept, but it was well enough to house the Order and children. Not that they were children anymore. Elsa saw a new generation when she looked at them all. Young men and women who were every bit a part of this war as the rest of them. The adults had a way of hiding the truth from them, or even hiding them from any dark news. 

Albus had warned Elsa about Harry's emotional state before she'd been picked up. He'd been in a very temperamental mood as of late, and as a teenager, being patronized and being the boy-who-lived was frustrating to no end. He had more questions than answers, and she didn't blame him for being upset about being left in the dark. He'd been in a whirlwind of wild and dangerous adventures since his first year, all of which had been stories Albus had shared with Elsa whenever he visited her at the states. She could only relate. Elsa had quite a history as Lucrezia Malfoy, twin of Lucius Malfoy, as well as the unspoken child. She'd been disowned by her seventh year, and spent her last year at Hogwarts living with Lily Evans. 

She blinked back to reality when Sirius opened the door to his room. Red and gold greeted them instantly, along with magazine cutouts of muggle women in bikinis. She giggled with Sirius immediately strode over to tear them off the wall by his bed. He muttered something under his breath, but Elsa halfheartedly ignored him as she moved toward the bed and sat on the edge of it. She watched him as he paced after setting aside her luggage, wringing his hands together like an anxious dog. 

“Sirius.” She said, but he pacing increased. “Sirius – Padfoot!” Elsa's smile turned slightly exasperated until Sirius finally stopped. “Come here.” She held out her hand for him to take, which he did when he finally stepped into her space. She glanced up at him, her gray hues seeking his own. Goddess, he was so handsome. He had the face of a heart breaker when they were young, and he still did now. “I have missed you, Sirius.” Elsa said, “I've missed you so much, and it's okay to have missed me as well.” 

“I didn't just miss you, Lucrezia.” Sirius said with a sigh and then sat down beside her. “I've been... waiting... and I had been wrongfully imprisoned.”

“I know.” She whispered and urge him to continue with a gentle squeeze of her hand. 

“The only thing that kept me going in that damned prison were thoughts of you, the gang, and Harry.” Sirius said softly. 

“You're not in Azkaban anymore.” Elsa said, “you're here and I'm here too.”

“When I finally got out, I wanted so badly to find you... but I was more focused on Harry.” 

Elsa shook her head, “Harry is your priority, Sirius. It's a good thing you didn't come find me.”

“Yeah, I know. I remembered what Albus said that night you left. That it was wise for none of us to try.” 

He fell silent, and Elsa took this opportunity to think things through. She was a mad woman to even wait this long, but she was also anxious. Fifteen years was a long time between them. How do they even begin?

“I'm going to be the new professor this year, Sirius.” Elsa said after a quiet moment. He'd been very proper about her personal space, which she appreciated. She was still conflicted over what to do – hug him again? Kiss him? She wasn't even sure if she knew how to kiss. It was almost like she'd spent a majority of her life in a nunnery. No dates. No men. Just memories to keep her going, while she made new ones with her muggle identity. “I believe Albus has a plan for all of us, even Harry.” She chuckled after that, “I don't know why I thought I'd see a baby.”

“I know the feeling.” Sirius said. “I was expecting the same exact thing, but when I first met Harry, he was already turning into quite the young man. Did you know that he cast a patronus in his third year?” 

Elsa gaped, “ _really?_ ” That was very advantaged magic for someone so young. Perhaps, she'd found a kindred spirit with the boy-who-lived, having spent most of his life with that terrible muggle family. “I'd like to talk to him, but I'm rather nervous.” She turned and glanced up at Sirius. “Do you think he'll like me?”

“He'll love you.” Sirius said and lowered his head so that their foreheads touched. Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into him. Another moment was shared, where their noses gently grazed the other. She tipped her head back, hearing the stutter in her breath as well as the sound of her heartbeat, loud in her ears. She held his face, her thumb swiping along his cheek bone as she breathed him in. 

“Sirius,” she whispered. His name was sweet on her tongue, and she drank it like water after a long drought. 

“Lucrezia.” He replied and chuckled deeply. “I'll have to get used to calling you Elsa now.” 

“Hagrid still calls me Lulu.” 

“That bloody giant still has my bike.” 

“And he's taking good care of it.” 

“That's good to hear.” 

_“Sirius, can you just kiss me?”_

He swooped down and captured her lips. Sweeter than chocolate. Sweeter than sin. She couldn't stop her moan as she latched onto him, pale fingers digging into his shirt to grip and pull. Suddenly, her cloak felt unnecessary, as well as her dress, but she reeled herself the moment his hands gripped her backside to press her harder against him. 

“Sirius!” she gasped when she pulled away, flushed, lips swollen. His teeth had tugged on her bottom lip, causing a jolt within her loins. Elsa, with great reluctance, created some distance with a rather feeble push of her hands against his chest. The look in his eyes revealed the feral nature hidden within him, of the animal that wanted simply to mate. Goddess, Elsa would give into that. Let him simply take her... But she'd just arrived. She'd just met Harry. Once she composed herself, she dropped her hands. “Soon.” She said as she smoothed down her dress. She undid her cloak to leave on the bed. “I'd like to talk to everyone... and get to know him.” 

Sirius' Adam's apple visibly bobbed as he swallowed. He nodded and then cleared his throat. Standing up, he gave her her space. “I'll... I'll meet you downstairs.” He said as he combed his fingers through his hair. He grinned sheepishly, and left her in his room. 

Once the door closed, Elsa stayed where she was. Her heart was still hammering away. Her cheeks felt warm, and her dress was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was definitely going to change into something more suitable for dinner. 


	4. Godmother Of Mine

Harry was now pacing within the room he shared with Ron and the twins. Fred and George were too busy eavesdropping on whatever the adults were talking about. While Harry was interested in what the Order had planned and what it was exactly, thoughts of the white-haired witch crept into his mind. She had known his parents, and she had looked at him with such tenderness that it was nearly heartbreaking. All of that anger and frustration had dissipated when she had touched his face. It felt so familiar, as if she was someone he'd known all his life. Someone like Sirius. 

“You're wearing down the floor, mate.” Ron said as he stood against the wall, arms crossed. Seeing Harry pacing made him anxious, and he had no real reason to be. 

“Ron's right, Harry. You need to sit.” Hermione said. She was sitting on the edge of Ron's bed, watching him as well. 

“What good is sitting when they're all out there, talking about Voldemort and whatever else it is they're hiding from me? Not only that, but this woman – this woman just bloody appears, who had known my parents! She said she had baby pictures of me, of _me_! Clearly, any one of them could have at least _mentioned_ \- maybe Sirius, hell, even Dumbledore!” Harry shouted. Grinding his teeth was turning into an awful habit, so he started tugging at his hair. First the lack of letters, only to find out that Dumbledore had convinced his best friends to not write to him. Sirius' letters had been the only thing that kept him sane during those dreadful months where he'd been waiting to leave the Dursley house.

“I.. I think I might know who she is.” Hermione said with an uneasy smile. 

“What do you mean you might know? We've been hanging out for the past four years, Harry and I would've known what you would've known by then.” Ron said. Harry was also confused. He stopped in his pacing to stare at Hermione. 

“Well?” 

“Well... Earlier I did a little snooping before you showed up. They had us help out with some cleaning to make it a little bit hospitable – not that it made any difference. This is such a dreadful place – and Harry, stop staring at me like that, it's a little unnerving.” 

Harry blinked and shook his head. He then moved over to sit on his bed, facing both his friends. His patience was wearing thin at this point, but he didn't want to blow up on them... again.

“And I found a picture of Sirius with her. She said her name was Lucrezia earlier, right? On the back of the photograph was her full name – Lucrezia Elsa Malfoy.” 

Harry's mouth fell open as did Ron's. They were both now staring at Hermione as if she'd grown a second head. 

“Bloody hell.” Ron breathed, and slumped to the floor. He drew one knee up as he peered up at his friends. “She's gotta be the same age as Sirius, and with the way they were looking at one another, I think they were very connected.” 

Hermione gave Ron a look, as if he could have found a better word but Harry's mind was reeling from the profound news. Lucrezia Elsa Malfoy. Related to his greatest enemy at school – Draco Malfoy. 

“I think... I think she's Lucius' sister. Their looks are terribly similar, but she is much softer than he is.” she said. 

“And you can't miss those eyes and that hair.” Ron mumbled, “something about white hair runs in that nasty lot. Like they're bloody evil by birth.” 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself from saying anything crass. He already wanted to lash out at Ron for speaking that way about Elsa. The notion surprised him however. He was suddenly protective of the woman who knew his parents and evidently everyone else. 

“Obviously she's trusted by the Order, or else she wouldn't be here.” Hermione went on, “which means that something must have happened that we know nothing about. Something that led her to being here, instead of with the dark lord.” 

“I don't know, Hermione... Dumbledore trusts Snape.” Ron added. 

“The only difference is that no one's responded to him the way they'd responded to her.” It was like a welcoming party, particularly for Sirius since he'd held her close. For the one year that he'd spent bonding with his godfather and writing letters, he was frankly surprised that a word wasn't mentioned at all about Elsa. “I'm going to talk to her.” Harry said. “I want to know who she is. I want to know her story.” 

“We can come along – ow, Hermione!” Ron was rubbing his knee since Hermione had kicked it. He glared at her, and Hermione smiled sweetly. 

“We respect your choice, Harry, and as you friends we support you. We also think it's best for you to do it on your own.” 

Harry smiled back at her. “Thanks. You guys are the best.” 

***

By the time Elsa had finished changing, dinner had yet to be served. Instead, Molly Weasley and Sirius Black were having an argument. Their voices rattled the old walls, and Elsa had an odd encounter with Kreacher, the nasty old house elf who had been insulting Sirius and his choice in company since their arrival to Number 12. Kreacher had paused in the middle of his dusting when she walked past, and had fallen silent while watching her. "Finally," he had muttered, "a Malfoy to set things right." That he even recognized her was chilling, but she had a feeling that he might be referring to her parents more than her. The Black family and The Malfoy's had always been close, with the exception of Tonks and Sirius, whose names were blasted from the family tree. 

She left the old bitter elf to his cleaning before she came across the twins. They were holding a string in what appeared to be an ear attached to the end of it, and immediately set to hiding it when she walked past. She eyed them with a quirked brow and smirk, before shaking her head. 

"Fred and George, is it?" Elsa asked. 

One of the twins waggled his eyebrows, "right you are, but I bet you can't tell the difference between us."

"Only in time." Elsa said as she made her way down the stairs. She glanced up at their innocently mischievous smiles. "I'd try not getting caught with that thing." She playfully warned. 

By the time she reached the dining hall, Molly and Sirius were in each other' faces. Arthur's hand was on his wife's shoulder, while Remus stood beside Sirius, exhaustion lining his features. She could see the gray in his hair, and she felt sorry for her friend. She didn't even greet him properly when Molly practically yelled in Sirius' face. 

"HE IS TOO YOUNG, SIRIUS! HE IS NOT READY!" 

"You are NOT his mother, Molly! You can't treat him like a child!"

"He IS a child, Sirius. He is far too young to even think about these things."

"He has every right to know what's been going on. He is not a boy anymore, he is a man." 

"He is not James." 

Sirius fell quiet as if Molly had just slapped him. Elsa finally stepped in between, her palms already icy. "You two need to step aside and think." She managed to say. She knew it was the lowliest of blows to mention James like that, and while she had missed the last two years of Harry and his godfather bonding, she knew exactly how much it hurt Sirius to even think about James. To even hear his best friend's name used against him. Sirius was already lost in another world. Fury and pain were in his gray hues, jaws clenching before he turned and walked out. 

Elsa watched him go, before looking at Remus. A silent conversation past between them, in which the werewolf would leave and console Sirius. Padfoot needed Moony and this was where Elsa stood, turning to Arthur and Molly. 

"I know a lot has happened when I was away, but that wasn't right to say that to him." Elsa said very carefully. Sirius' pain was very much her own, because that brought her back to the old days of when they were just as young and just as carefree. Before all the darkness. It was her escape, her freedom, to be with them. "He has loved Harry the moment he'd been born." She whispered, "and you hurt him by saying those words." 

"It was for the better, Lucrezia." Molly said, "I won't take back what I said because that's what it's been since he's gotten out. James is gone, Lucrezia. He is never coming back, and he shouldn't use Harry to fill that gap. He is young, and he is still a child. He shouldn't be a part of this war." 

Elsa bit her lower lip as she stared at them. Arthur was quiet, but he remained close to his wife. They had allowed their love to flourish and grow, and with beautiful children, they were given the chance that she couldn't have with Sirius.

"I don't know what to say, except this: Harry is capable of making his own choices now. These are dark times. That's all I've been reading and hearing from Albus. There's no running, or hiding. Harry Potter is the boy who lived, and with that title comes a weight of responsibility that he cannot avoid. I can see that you care about Harry. You were given that... blessing to know him, to care for him." Elsa's voice broke slightly but she managed to keep her strength as she continued. "He will have to know everything. You know just as well as anybody what it was like back when we were at school." 

Tears streamed down Molly's ruby cheeks. She hastily wiped them away as she tore her gaze from Elsa's. "Fine. Sirius is right, I'm not his mother, and I still believe that he shouldn't know these things. That he shouldn't be involved, but I won't stand in his way if he wants to know." Resigned, Molly turned away and went back into the kitchen. Arthur released a sigh, and he stepped in to embrace Elsa. 

"Give her time. You know how Molly is." Arthur said as she stood back. "She's always been stubborn."

Elsa chuckled as she wiped her own eyes. "Redheads, I know. I have a friend from Scotland who's got the same temperament." 

Arthur nodded, "but I love her for who she is, and Molly will never stop being a mother. I know you've just got here, Lucrezia. With a new name at that, but.... I think it's best that you talk to Harry. Get to know him a bit before dinner. He's not only got Sirius, but he has you now." 

Elsa smiled, "he does. He would always have me.” 

_“You will always have me, sister.” Lucius said. “You may be a Ravenclaw, but deep down, you are a Slytherin like the rest of our proud family.”_

_She smiled a little uneasily at her brother's statement, but leaned against his side as he held her and together, they walked down the hall._

_While Lucius accepted her, she doubted that her father would share the same sentiment._

Arthur left to join his wife in the kitchen. She listened to the clatter of pots and pans, before turning around. She left the dining room, and noticed the ear that was hanging from a string. She stood by the ear with her arms crossed, and didn't glance up as she spoke into it. “I know you've heard everything.” She began, “and if Harry is there, I'll be in the sitting room.” 

Dust still painted the old furnishing. Regardless of how much they had tried to clean this place, it would still appear as dreadful as the former household. Elsa remembered her childhood visiting, since it was intended for Lucius and Narcissa to marry. They were among a family of witches and wizards who believed in keeping their bloodline pure. Hell would have no fury if there be a muggle-born among them. She touched the Victorian print wall of deepest gray, and rubbed the dust off her thumb and forefinger. Most of the furniture was still in place, but much of the old relics were missing, which meant that Sirius probably got rid of them. 

The old photographs, however, were adamant enough to stay in their places along the wall. She walked among them, staring at familiar and unfamiliar faces of other purebred families. Sirius was in very few of them, like the black sheep who stood to the side while the dark family were close together. Just like hers, they supported the Dark Lord's beliefs of ridding their world of impurity. She finally stopped looking at those photographs, and sat down by the empty fireplace. Elsa didn't require the use of her wand, neither did she need to speak the spells out loud. It was all natural, as she let out a breath and simply breathed into the fireplace with the words in her head. 

Fire soon appeared, starting from nothing before creating a warmth within the abysmal room. 

“You're Draco's Aunt,” came Harry's voice from the sitting room's entrance.

Elsa turned her head to him with a simple response, “yes, I am.” 

“Then why aren't you with him.. Or better yet, why aren't you with your family?” 

She noted the way his hands balled into fists before relaxing. She sat up straighter and gestured to the chair across from her, “why don't you and I talk.” 

“I think I prefer to stand here for now.” Harry replied, and moved over to the writing desk in the corner. He toyed with a few accessories there, not quite looking at her. Elsa was patient as she watched him do anything to avoid looking her in the eye. 

“Alright.” She said patiently. She sat closer to the edge of her seat, knees together, and hands folded on her lap. “We can make this a game. I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine.”

He turned his head slightly, but didn't look over his shoulder. “We can do that.”

She smiled sadly, “the reason I am not with my... family and here instead is that... I am no longer a part of it. My father and I had our differences, but it escalated. To simply put, I didn't support the Dark Lord like they did and because of that I was disowned. I ended up living with your mother... So, you were the closest thing to a nephew I got to meet. I never got to see Draco. My brother hasn't written one letter to me in these fifteen years.” That certainly sparked a reaction. His breath was caught in the way his posture changed, surprise settling on his shoulders as he stood there, trying to keep himself composed, but Elsa could read him. “When is your birthday, Harry?”

“July 31st.” 

“Just in time for school.”

“It's the only day I ever really looked forward to, because I know that tomorrow I'll be on that train.” 

“Why were you away for so long?” Harry asked after the brief silence. He turned then, and leaned his backside against the desk. He crossed his arms as he finally looked at her, and she kept her gaze leveled with his. 

“It was Albus' idea.” She stood up, her heart momentarily ceasing. “But you'll have to learn about my story before I tell you why I had to leave.” She walked slowly toward Harry and she could see the anxiety in his features. She stopped a mere foot in front of him, but she held out her hand. “I can show you, but you'll have to trust me.” 

Harry stared at her for a long moment. Patiently, she stood. He nodded then, a little slowly, but he gave her his consent. 

“I don't know if you are familiar with occlumency, but it is a special kind of magic that allows me to either close my mind from any intruders trying to peek at it, or open it to someone. In this case, I will be guiding you in my memory, so that you can see for yourself why I'd been gone for so long.” Fifteen years was a really long time, but it was long enough for her to adapt and to forgive, rather than forget.

Elsa was going to be at her most vulnerable state with the boy-who-lived. With her godson. Her hands were shaky at first, but she raised them and held his face. “Close your eyes.” She uttered, and he did. The trust he showed was instant, which made her heart warm. She gulped before closing her own eyes, and whispered, “only for you, Harry. Only for you.” It was painful for Elsa to relive her past, but in order to gain Harry's trust, she would do anything.


	5. Conceal - Don't Feel; Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Harry found himself standing before a large, foreboding manor of too many windows and spires. Before him was a long cobblestone path surrounded by tall green hedges, and while there were colors within the garden, the manor itself lacked any comfort or welcome. It was a cold winter's haunt, bearing the kind of beautiful that was almost sad. 

_Open your mind, Harry. And I'll keep mine open._

Elsa manifested beside him. She looked at the house she came from with no expression. _Stay close._ Harry had never been in someone's mind before, at least not like this. This seemed so surreal. Sort of like walking in a dream. Their footsteps didn't make any noise on the cobblestone path as they walked down toward the manor. Elsa sighed as they walked, _this home has been in our family for generations. My father had died of dragon pox, which left the house to my brother._

 _So this is where Draco has grown up._ Harry kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. The tall spires made him think of the little git's ego, but another look at the manor had almost pitying Draco. Harry didn't grow up with the wealth or prestige that came with being an old, pureblood family, but at least he had love, warmth, and care from his makeshift family. What did Draco have? 

_The coldness._ Elsa said. 

Time seemed very different. The walk felt like it would stretch for miles, but in a few paces they were in front of the door. Elsa didn't say anything as she pressed her palm against the door. It opened with a low groan, revealing a scene of two white-haired children, roughly eight years of age sitting across from each other in the sitting room. They were identical twins, one girl and one boy. 

"Can you keep a secret?" Lucrezia whispered.

Lucius tried to appear indifferent. "I suppose." Despite his indifference with the way he crossed his arms, there was a hint of curiosity in his tone.

She beamed before rubbing her hands together. Then she held them out, palms up in between them. Scrunching up her face, Lucrezia concentrated as she stared at the space above the bowl of her hands. Then slowly, but surely, a large snowflake formed and began spinning between them. Ice sprinkled from the point of the snowflake, falling like tiny diamonds. 

Lucius' mouth fell open in awe. "H-how did you do that?" 

"I don't know," Lucrezia murmured. "It started when I was six. For some reason I can just make snowflakes appear. I can also freeze things when I think about it." She smiled as she leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper. “I can also make it snow. Do you want to build a snowman?” 

“In _spring?_ ” replied Lucius, flabbergasted. Lucreiza giggled, and with a clap of her hands the snowflake disappeared. She took her brother's hand, and soon they were out of the sitting room, down the hall, dashing toward the door that would take them to their expansive backyard.

Harry and Elsa watched the children disappear from view. With a wave of Elsa's hand, the scenery changed. The two were standing outside, watching the children play. With an impressive wave of her hand, and in the middle of spring, Lucrezia made hill after hill of snow for Lucius to climb. Together they laughed, and a snowman formed at the base of one hill. The feat couldn't be appreciated since Lucius was too caught up with running and jumping from one hill to another, urging Lucrezia to keep up with him. 

He went a little too fast that Lucrezia didn't make a hill in time for him to land on. Instead, he was flying in the air and Lucrezia gasped. “Lucius!” A swirl of blue magic and ice shot from her hands and hit him in the chest. “NO!!” She screamed as she rushed toward her twin, sweeping a blanket of snow in time for him to fall on as she fell by his side. 

“Lucius!” Lucrezia wailed. His skin was more ashen than ever, and he was staring up at her with wide-eyed fear and wonder as his teeth chattered. She was kneeling beside him, hands fretting over him as she tried to figure out what to do. “I'm so sorry, brother, I didn't mean to – it was an accident! Oh goddess, Lucius, I couldn't keep up.” Tears glistened in her eyes, forming into tiny crystals as they spilled down her cheeks. 

“What is the meaning of this?” boomed Abraxas' voice as he strolled out of the manor with his wife. He was a tall imposing figure with the same white hair as his children and a well-kept mustache. His hair was slicked back, revealing strong chiseled features. His wife, Draconia glided beside him in a long white dress, golden locks falling down her back in a cascade of rich curls, framing softly pointed features. Her lips were pursed, until her blue eyes widened, staring at the hills of snow. 

“Impossible! It's _spring_!”

Abraxas didn't even realize at first that there were tiny valleys of snow within their backyard. He was staring at his son's form being cradled by his kin. 

“My little boy!” Draconia cried. She knelt down beside Lucius' shivering form, before looking to Lucrezia. “What has happened?” 

Lucrezia immediately released her brother and shrunk away from both her mother and father. Abraxas was a very imposing figure as he stood over them, waiting for an explanation.

She knew better than to linger in her silence, especially with her father's militaristic view on family. She looked at Lucius, and although he was afraid, he had shaken his head, urging her to not tell their father. Lucrezia ignored her twin's warning, and stood to look up at her father. Her tiny hands were still clenching in fists. She didn't stutter when she spoke, her small voice carrying over Draconia's worrying to her father's imposing height. 

“Lucius and I were playing with snow, but I lost control of my magic.” She said. 

“Intriguing,” Abraxas said, finally looking at the wintry landscape. 

“But how could there be snow?” Draconia wailed as she lifted Lucius into her arms, “he needs a mediwitch, immediately.” 

“Take him inside for help, Draconia, I will speak with Lucrezia.” 

His wife didn't hesitate as she hurried inside. Abraxas knelt down so that he could be in eye level with his daughter. “Now tell me girl, what really happened. Leave no detail behind.” 

Lucrezia stared into her father's eyes. He was patient as he waited for her to speak. Conflicted, Lucrezia bunched her hands in her skirt before lowering her gaze. 

She told him her secret.

* * * 

The memory vanished so that Elsa and Harry were standing in nothingness. It was darkness all around, except for them. _I told him everything,_ she said within the eerie silence. _That the ice magic started forming when I was six, but I hid it from them. In the middle of the night I would sneak out of my room and use it outside. By dawn the ice and snow would melt, and the sun would dry the rest. It was almost like nothing happened. You saw the way my father looked at me, Harry. When I finally told him that I was responsible for the snow in our backyard, he was hungry for more. Lucius recovered when they found an advanced healer to remove the ice within his heart. He would've died if my mother didn't react in time to save him. I thought Lucius would be afraid of me, but he wasn't. Instead, he was protective. Even against my father._

She shook her head with a sad smile. _My father believed that he could harness my power as his own. He kept me isolated during the day, so that I only saw my brother at night. He trained me once he realized that I didn't need a wand to use my magic, so when I was eleven, my brother got to go to Hogwarts and I ended up staying home, practicing with a tutor to learn the necessary basics before practicing my ice magic. My tutor and my father's companions were impressed with my gifts, but I was lonely. I had no friends, except for the house elves to keep me company. My mother rarely spoke with me, but I couldn't blame her after what had happened with Lucius that day. She never looked at me the same since. ___

__Elsa waved her hands outward, revealing a teenage girl sitting alone in her room. It was a very large room, bigger than the Dursley's home altogether. Her bed was in the very center, surrounded by an expanse of space with shelves lining the walls filled with books. The girl, Lucrezia, was writing furiously on her parchment in her corner desk. A floor to ceiling window stood ajar with a barn owl waiting outside, perched on the stone banister. It hooted twice, and Lucrezia was finally done. She rolled up the parchment and rushed outside, first handing the owl a treat before wrapping the letter around its leg._ _

__“Peck Lucius for me, will you?” She said excitedly and the owl gave another hoot before leaping off the banister. She watched as the owl disappeared from view before returning inside to where Abraxas stood by her door. He was smiling. For a man who rarely smiled, the gesture looked completely wrong on him._ _

__“My dear, dear, daughter. There is a favor I must ask, now that you are more _comfortable_ with your abilities.” _ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“You see, your father has had a disagreement with some... colleagues. They are threatening to tarnish my reputation, and I'd like you punish them.”_ _

__Lucrezia stared at him. His smile didn't waver, and Harry noticed the man locking the door._ _

__“I will not use my magic to hurt people.” She said._ _

__“I didn't give you an option, Lucrezia.” He withdrew his wand as he stalked into the room._ _

__Panic fueled her reaction as a blast of ice shot out in an arc from her hands. Abraxas easily waved it away, sending the arc to the ceiling where it frosted over. Lucrezia's attempts grew desperate as she threw arc after arc, but Abraxas easily countered them. He threw up a shield until he was close enough to grab her neck and squeeze, his wand tip pressed to her forehead. “Your magic is nothing compared to mine, girl.” He growled, before squeezing harder. “I only ask of this favor. Perhaps I can convince you better with brute force.” He threw her to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach. Elsa gasped before curling up on her side, holding herself tight as she whimpered._ _

__“I've given you everything, Lucrezia.”_ _

__“But not my freedom!”_ _

__He kicked her again, “don't you DARE raise your voice, girl. Your insipidness is not tolerated within this household. I have taught you better.” He hissed. He used his foot to push her onto her back so that he could press hard against her neck. Frost began forming around her hands, but he pressed harder. “conceal your emotions, girl, unless you wish to cause another accident. Do you want to hurt me, your father? Like you've hurt your father? What of your mother? The fear she still has over what you are capable of! You wouldn't dare hurt your family. You'd sooner get yourself hurt before any one of us suffer under your icy wrath.” He leaned down with a glare that could melt the arctic, “do you wish me to hurt your brother, because I will, just to prove to you a point. You are responsible for what comes next, my dear. So tonight, you will do as I say, and you will be the obedient girl you've always been. By doing what I ask, you will be rewarded.”_ _

__Her whimper quieted down as the frost ebbed._ _

__“Don't you want to go to school with your brother someday?”_ _

____

* * * 

Harry blinked, only to find himself back within the sitting room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Elsa was standing in front of him. She had no tears in her eyes, but a quiet sadness. He felt as if he'd spent years in her memory, watching her grow, and almost felt the physical pain of the last memory she'd shown him. 

“Lily Evans and Severus Snape were the first friends I made when I finally began my life at Hogwarts.” She said, and smiled at the look on his face. “I know that look and it could only be because of Severus. He wasn't always so bad.” She chuckled softly as she lowered her gaze. “My father had me do terrible things for him until he finally rewarded me with a transfer to Hogwarts. It was unorthodox for a student to finally start their magical schooling at fifteen, but he helped made it possible. I finally got my wand and my books.

“I was sorted to Ravenclaw. Imagine the surprise on Lucius' face. When my parents got word, they stopped writing me altogether. They only wrote to Lucius and he would pass along the message. It didn't take long for them to disown me. That was when I started a bond with Remus, Peter, James, and... Sirius. Yes, Sirius. He and I met at the train before I met your mother, but we didn't become friends until later. Until times grew dark with word of the Dark Lord rising, and alliances needed to be pick. My brother, of course, sided with the rest of our family. They all supported the Dark Lord, thus creating a divide between Slytherin and the rest of the houses. While my family disowned me, I loved my brother dearly. I knew he would always love and care for me, but he was so hurt when I didn't join him. 

“We had made a promise, you see. That we would always be together, but that day, it was like I committed the worst betrayal. I wasn't his sister anymore, but a stranger. I chose the good, I chose the light. I chose Dumbledore.” 

Elsa drew herself away from Harry's personal space. She turned so that her back was to him, and she crossed over to the fire. 

“I had no one but your parents, Sirius, and Remus. Peter had always put me on edge, because his anxiety made me anxious. I paid him no mind however, even after school finally ended. My world was much warmer with them.”

“What about you and Sirius?” Harry asked as he walked toward the armchair. “Did you two ever marry?”

“We were going to marry.” She replied, “we were going to make you, yes, Harry, being the baby you are, we were going to make you our ring bearer, but plans changed. Albus had warned us of Voldermort's plans. The wedding was stalled, because I had to leave. Voldemort wanted my power – he had never heart of a witch like me before, because by then I was strong. I had better control, and I didn't need to use my wand as often as the other witches and wizards. He wanted my power, and he wanted your blood.

“Your mother made me your godmother, but I was sent away before I could truly get to know you. And I had heard about what had happened, about Peter's betrayal. By then, I was too far away. I couldn't do anything because Albus had advised me not to. He feared my presence would attract the Death Eaters, and ultimately, Voldemort would find me. I wanted to look for you, Harry, I wanted to write... but I was left out of the loop for your safety. As you were kept with the wretched Dursleys, I had to live among muggles until I was forgotten.”

Elsa stopped talking after that. She stood by the fireplace, her form silhouette by the dancing flames within the pit. Harry's grip was firm on the back of the armchair, but he didn't want to get closer. He respected her space, because she looked to be having a moment to herself.

“I think it was brave of you to tell me all of this. It was the first honest thing anyone's ever done with me since I've arrived at this bloody place. I understand what isolation is, Elsa. I also know what it feels like to be ignored, to be forgotten.” 

“They only believed what was good for you.” She said softly. 

“Sometimes what they believe conflicts with what we really need.” 

“And what is it that we really need, Harry?”

“Our family.” 

Elsa turned to him, shadows flickering across her softly pointed features. She certainly had the aristocracy behind her countenance, as well as the grace, but nothing was mean about her features. There was no sneer or contempt, just love and kindness. To believe that a Malfoy would somewhat be a parental figure to him was ironic, but the universe worked in mysterious ways. Harry suddenly felt calmer after seeing and listening to Elsa's story. She had enlightened him on many aspects, and he had gained more clarity rather than conflict. The frustration had grown very faint, like a dying flame within his soul. Yet, there was more for him to uncover. More for him to learn.


	6. A Reason to Celebrate, A Reminder to Live

Molly and Sirius were sort of on speaking terms. So long as they weren't yelling and accusing who was the rightful parent to Harry Potter, they were civil for the rest of the evening. Molly's words however had been harsh, when she had pointed out that Sirius had spent thirteen years in Azkaban – which made him far too unfit in his father role compared to Molly's maternal consistency in Harry's life. Of course that had brought out Elsa's guilt when she had been seated at the table, and Remus had to calm the room this time, instead of her. 

Molly's insistence to keep the children and Harry out of Order business was soon unheard. Fred and George had joined them since they were of age, and Harry sat down beside Elsa. She could tell that Harry had to ignore the hurt on Molly's face when he decided to ignore her warnings, and stay at the table for their discussion. 

Harry's questions were all valid for a fifteen-year-old boy. Elsa found herself enlightened with the answers Sirius and Remus provided. Voldemort hadn't made any recent kills. Ever since the debacle at the Triwizard tournament, news of Voldemort went hush. Instead, the Daily Prophet had targeted Harry's credibility. Was he their savior, or was he a liar? Elsa had kept up with much as much as she could of the wizarding world news, but seeing the doubt in the latest subscription had hurt her too much that she trashed them all before Albus' visit. 

Among them sat Mr. Weasley, Bill, a crook named Mundungus, and Tonks. Elsa had yet to catch up with Andromeda, but there was little time considering the urgency behind Harry's need to know. Molly had grown increasingly unhappy with talk of Voldemort and his growing army, of the Ministry's inability to accept his return, and Dumbledore building his own army to face the dark creatures. Elsa's head was swimming from the onslaught of information, but with her return to the wizarding world and alongside the Order, there was a higher chance that they could defeat the dark wizard. She was a powerful witch of her time, as Harry was their savior. Together, they could forge alliances where there had been none and assist Dumbledore in however way they could. It would begin with Elsa's introduction as Hogwart's newest D.A.D.A. Professor. 

The only people missing from the discussion were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Kreacher was not seen anywhere, but he was already an unpleasant creature. Plus, he supported the dark history of the Black abode and would rather have nothing to do with the Order. Elsa had a sneaking suspicion that Kreacher would be up to no good. He was as slimy as Mundungus Fletcher, but she would remain quiet and watchful as she listened. 

After the painfully long discussion, Elsa took note of the shade of color on Molly's face. She had gone from pale to red, just like her hair. If her friend, Merida could see Molly now. “I think we should end this discussion.” Elsa finally said. Even with their full bellies, they couldn't remain civil for long. Sirius was already driving a wedge with his belief to inform Harry of magical current events. “It is evident that Harry and I have to be careful with what we do and say. If what you say is right, then the Ministry will be as watchful as ever and as ruthless with their endeavors to discredit Harry and Albus. Fudge is afraid of them, but we should still do our part. Harry, you must continue being a student. The same goes for you two.” She looked pointedly at Fred and George. They shrugged simultaneously causing a slight smile to form on her lips. 

“We wouldn't dream of starting any trouble,” said whom she was believed was Fred. It had to do with the freckles. 

“We're angels, you'll learn soon enough.” George quipped.

Harry snorted softly. The discussion seemed to lighten up and Molly was soon back to her natural shade. She finally stood, “it's time for them to go to bed.” Her tone was low and quiet. Leaving little room for argument despite the twins' attempt. Sirius shrugged his shoulders because he couldn't argue with Molly tonight. They had said all there was to say about Voldemort and his plans. Elsa had managed to quell the tension. For now.

* * *

Before school began, Harry had to go to the Ministry of Magic for a hearing. Once Elsa had learned about the reason, she was practically livid. A hearing for self-defense? This situation couldn't further cement Fudge's paranoia. Elsa wanted badly to accompany her godson, but like Sirius, her presence would draw unwanted attention. Arthur had also informed her that Lucius was a constant presence within the Ministry. Elsa wasn't quite ready to see her twin brother yet.

“I really wish you both could come.” Harry wasn't at all enthusiastic about his hearing. Arthur was waiting outside. Due to drastic security measures, one couldn't simply apparate to the Ministry. They were going to take the train. Sirius was standing beside Elsa, clasping her hand. 

“You know we would, but we believe in you, Harry.” Sirius said. 

“And Albus would never let you get expelled.” 

At the mention of Albus, Harry's features darkened. He shook his head and smiled at them, “I'll see you soon.” 

Once Harry and Arthur left, Elsa glanced worriedly over to Sirius. “Did you see that?”

Sirius shrugged, “the boy's been full of angst since he's gotten here. I don't blame him. He's in our situation. Me, in Azkaban. You, in the states. He's not in a good state of mind, but he's very lucky to have us.” Sirius said. 

“He'll always have us, Sirius. Always.” 

They turned back inside, listening to Molly at work in the kitchen. She'd been spending more time cooking and cleaning, avoiding any talk with Sirius or any Order related issues altogether. Unless someone was hungry, she would oblige them with their meal. Remus greeted them down the hall as they made their way to the sitting room. It was quiet in Number 12, even with the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about. The boys were gathered around a game of chess by the fire, Hermione was pouring over a book since fifth year meant O.W.L.s and Ginny was keeping sitting on the floor by Hermione's feet, watching the boys devise various strategies in the game they've played since childhood. 

Elsa couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest at the sight. It was evident that they all cared for Harry and they were wishing for time to speed as much as they did. “Do you remember when we were their age?” Elsa whispered, afraid that she would break the peace if she spoke any louder. 

Remus chuckled, “amazing how much can happen within a year.” He said before slanting a gaze down to Elsa. “You made such a commotion getting yourself sorted to Ravenclaw.” 

“You know absolutely well that the Hat doesn't regret its choices. I was never so sly or cunning, and I couldn't be a Hufflepuff to save my life.” 

“But you are brave, Elsa.” Sirius said, “it was a shame that you weren't sorted into our house.” 

“I'm glad that I wasn't, or else things wouldn't have turned out to be the way they were. We all became friends, in the end.” Elsa murmured. 

“A family,” Remus added. “I think James was the only one with a normal family. We all had some extra baggage.” 

“Peter was never right in the head. He always seemed so funny to me, and not in a good way.” Elsa said. 

The three older witch and wizards left the sitting room to the newer generation. Instead, they moved into the dining room where Tonks was kneading dough to give Molly her space while also helping her at the same time. Elsa decided to divide the labor equally so that she was also occupying herself. Talk of the old days left the men to reminisce and guffaw. Bill and Mundungus were nowhere in sight, perhaps doing their respective work for the Order. A certain lull was in the household, and Elsa found herself enjoying it immensely. 

As the men spoke, Elsa noticed the way Tonks was glancing at Remus. “Does he know?” She asked quietly, lowering her gaze with a hidden smirk. She didn't have to see to know that Tonks was blushing at the question, but the pink-haired witch started stumbling with her words when she replied, “w-w-what? I d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about.” 

“You're terrible when you're anxious.” Elsa muttered, “you are supposed to be the cool and rebellious one. Yet here you are barely able to formulate a sentence to express your true feelings.” She glanced up then as the dough softened beneath her touch. Tonks was glaring at her, but Elsa wasn't even phased. Tonks was far too adorable to pull off a mean look. “You can change your features all you want, but you are a softy at heart.” 

Tonks puffed out her cheeks before blowing out an exasperated sigh. The men were too busy talking about a prank they had pulled with James back in fourth year to even pay attention to the women. 

“So, you know.”

“The question is: does he know?”

“No, and I've been trying to tell him. Every time I try to even start the conversation, he avoids me like I'm the plague. Maybe I'm just not his type.” 

“Not just... Nonsense.” Elsa looked rather offended, “I think you and Remus are perfect together. He just needs to see it to believe it. You know how men are – they are idiots.” Elsa had grown up sheltered for the most part, but most of her closest friends were boys when she finally started school. Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, and even Peter. They were terrible when it came to expressing their feelings, even Sirius with all his flirtatious banter. 

Tonks giggled, looking visibly relieved during her talk with Elsa. “They are a bit slow, aren't they?”

“You wouldn't believe it.”

* * *

Number 12 was starting to feel more homelike now that everyone was getting along better. Harry's birthday had eased out any differences. Sirius was not looking forward to being alone at Number 12 as everyone's lives began. Elsa decided to leave her husky with Sirius to keep him company, that way he didn't just have a nasty old house elf to insult him until Christmas. Snow seemed reluctant to part with his master, but she soothed him and kissed him on his wet nose. Sirius needed him more than she did. They would become fast friends, especially with Sirius' alter identity as Padfoot.

“Did you know that Albus gave me your syllabus to go by for any ideas?” Elsa said which made Remus laugh. 

“Really? I'm honored.”

“I'll make sure to not disappoint.”

“Please, don't.” He replied with a smile, and embraced her. She waited for the others to leave so that she could have a moment with Sirius. He was standing on the stoop watching her, as if it would be his last time. 

“I gave Harry my two-way mirror.” He said, “I'm sorry-”

“We don't need a two-way mirror to keep in contact.” She said as she closed the distance. They kissed, long and hard, hands gripping tightly onto the other for dear life. 

“How long do you have?” He growled after a nip at her lower lip. 

“Perhaps fifteen, twenty minutes.” 

“That's enough time, though we might need a little more.” He yanked her into the house and slammed the door shut, leaving her luggage outside. Sirius ended up tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs. Her cries and laughter went ignored as he was determined to get to his – now their – room. Elsa was blushing profusely but with a view of his backside she couldn't complain. She could hear the bitter ramblings of the hidden portrait of his mother, and closed her eyes as to not get any glimpses of the wretched furnishing until they were inside his room. She made a small noise when he tossed her on his bed. 

Her cloak was shed by his rough, but gentle hands, and he was unbuttoning her blouse as he crawled on top of her. Elsa was watching him with wide, doe-like eyes. His hunger made him the predator and she was his prey. The way he desperately clung to her, felt her as if to memorize her shape and her curves. He was licking, biting, and marking his territory as he saw fit and she allowed him, finally relishing in their private moment together. Not a day went by where they weren't in the company of other people. They had been so focused on bonding with Harry, on catching up with the others, and staying on their toes that they had forgotten what they had left behind fifteen years ago. 

“I've always thought we would be doing this on our wedding night.” Elsa gasped, now nude beneath his bronze form. Although gaunt, his muscles still gleamed with the sweat of the aftermath. His body still connected with hers as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cool but flushed skin. Her legs remained wrapped around his waist as he shifted his hips slightly, but didn't remove himself. Elsa groaned before biting her lip. She kept her head back against the pillow, dreamily staring at the ceiling as he continued his loving ministrations. He rotated his hips until he was firm inside of her again, and she arched her back. 

“If I could turn back time,” Sirius growled, causing Elsa to laugh. 

“You do know that's a muggle song.”

“I do know.” 

They laughed together quietly, and made love again, this time with her on top. His hand was on her throat and on her hip as she moved. Together, they panted, groaned, and moaned, and another release came but sweetly this time. They sighed into each others mouths, and soon were lying side by side. Time didn't matter to Elsa anymore, now that she had a moment to hold Sirius and simply listen to his heartbeat. 

“I wish I hadn't gotten that responsibility, but I know I must.” Elsa said while Sirius played with her hair. 

“Albus has his plans.” Sirius murmured, not sounding all too happy. His hold on her tighten, as they made up for the long gap. His kisses were sweeter this time instead of desperate, as if he was better assured of her presence. 

“Can we finally pick up where we'd left off when this is all over?” Elsa asked. 

“Why don't we have our wedding ceremony on Christmas?” 

Elsa propped herself up on her elbow then, white hair spilling down her shoulders and onto the bed. “Are you serious?” 

“It's hard to tell how much time we have left. Why not seize the moment?” Sirius said with a roguish grin. "Plus... I'm pretty certain there's no one else you'd rather be with..."

Elsa laughed, "no, there isn't anyone else." Elsa didn't think long on the idea. "Are you certain that this is a good idea? A wedding, just like that. What would the others say? And what about-" He silenced her with a kiss, and pulled back, smirking at the dreamy look on her face. "Alright, I'm listening."

“There is no one else I'd rather be with. No one else I've ever loved. Only you, Elsa. I've already waited this long, and thoughts of the day you'd finally take my last name has kept me sane during my imprisonment. Don't you feel the same? Hasn't it kept you sane too?” 

“Yes... Yes it has. All I could think about was when that day would come, of when I could finally see you again and meet our godson. We can finally have our family.” She leaned down and kiss him a million more times, and he growled, pulling her against him again. At this rate, she was going to be late, or she wasn't going to make it at all. 

When Elsa finally left, she had a glow about her and a bounce to her steps. Sirius had proposed to her again, and she said yes. They were finally going to set things right between them. What else did they have left to live for? Elsa didn't care for dating, not since her heart had already been set on Sirius since their first encounter on the train. In darker times, they needed a reason to celebrate and a reminder that they shouldn't stop living their lives because they were afraid. Elsa didn't take the train with the rest of them. She withdrew a broom from her luggage, and cast a spell that would repel any onlookers. Any one who looked her way would find themselves immediately interested on the closest object to her. 

So, Elsa took to the sky and flew her way to Hogwarts. A bubble charm kept the wind from chafing her skin. Already, she missed Sirius and the warmth of his body, but she had a role to play since her return. She was finally free, and while she had to technically remain in hiding, it was much better than laying low and not using any magic whatsoever.


	7. Awkward Tension

The Great Hall was exactly like she remembered. The beautiful star lit sky painted the ceiling in a limitless expanse The floating candles hung over their respective houses, where students gathered. The first years had yet to arrive, and Elsa was rather nervous with her seat beside Severus Snape. He hadn't been surprised when he'd seen her, in fact, he had already known thanks to Albus Dumbledore. With Elsa, Severus showed the rare grace of a smile, however tiny it was, and he had embraced her. That sign of affection meant the world to Elsa, because he ever rarely expressed such sentiment nor care, at least not openly. He had always been quiet and brooding during their youth, keeping to himself unless Lily and herself were speaking with him. 

But of course, he had a role to play, which made him infamous among the students except for his Slytherins. 

“Apologies if I seem short with you.” Severus murmured under his breath. His features were impassive, but beneath the table, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze that belied an everlasting friendship on their part. “But I have a reputation to uphold.” 

“That's fine, Severus. I have mine as well.” 

“The boy is staring at you,” he pointed out flatly, “it's not the bespectacled fool. It is the other boy of importance, at least to you.” 

Elsa's heart was hammering in her chest. To her right, sat Dumbledore against his golden, high back chair. On the other side was a stern-faced woman who was Rubeus' substitute, Professor Grubby-Plank. Minerva was standing with the first years. She was another familiar sight for Elsa that made the transition less difficult. 

Before the sorting, the hat began singing a song that carried a very cryptic message. It sang of the founders and their conflicting beliefs, which then led to a warning - to be divided would be their end, unless they all came together and persevere. It was a haunting and catchy tune, which confused many of the first years. Those who could hear the true message looked at one another grimly, and Elsa could feel the eyes of her nephew burn into her during the ordeal. 

She was afraid to look at him, afraid of what she would see. Her nails dug crescents into her palms with how tightly she'd been clenching her hands. Noticing her anxiety, Severus shared words that didn't help Elsa with her situation, but he spoke the truth. "You are his Aunt, Elsa, and while Lily has made you Harry's godmother, you cannot forget the boy who shares your bloodline. He is a lost boy, much like Potter." All Malfoys were inexorably linked. The faint tingling of recognition at the white hair and aristocratic features, of high cheek bones, and perfect skin. They were a wealthy family, prosperous, but also dark. While she shared their physical characteristics, she was nothing like her family's namesake. 

"I don't... even know where to begin with Draco." Elsa whispered. "He doesn't even know who I am. Lucius would never speak of me after all these years." 

"Your father is dead. What's to stop Lucius from finally revealing your existence to his son?" 

Elsa fell quiet with her jaws clenching. After a painful while, the sorting was completed. Elsa had paid little attention to the children, and instead, turned her attention to her nephew as Albus made the start-of-term announcements. Her heart stopped, as did time. He looked so much like Lucius, and he carried himself like his father with his lifted chin and haughty features. That pale scowl and arctic blue eyes; she was seeing the phantom of her father within Draco's posture, but more of Lucius within his features. His stare was piercing, drilling for answers.

“He knows.” She said to Severus. “He definitely knows.” 

At that moment, Albus gestured to Elsa.

“It is with my greatest pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Darks Professor, Elsa Arendelle. I assure you that she is well qualified for this task.” He turned to her with a reassuring smile, “please stand,” he said and Elsa stood (with a nudge from Severus) on her feet. Her knees were wobbling, and she nodded her head with a nervous smile. White robes to go with her white hair, couldn't she be any more translucent? 

“I look forward to meeting you all.” She said. Polite clapping sounded like an impending storm to Elsa, from the way Draco was still glaring. She waved, moving her gaze until she found The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry clapping their hands the loudest. Fred and George of course howled after a few catcalls, which caused Severus to glower at the pair. Elsa didn't intend on them causing a scene – they all did have a role to play, but evidently, the golden trio and the twins, along with Ginny, chose to support her with their applause. She smiled at them and then sat back down. 

“Now let the feast begin!”

* * *

_Fifth year was technically Lucrezia's first. She stood nervously behind the tall wooden doors that would lead her into the Great Hall. She could hear the rumble of voices, and she wanted, for a second, to turn and head back home. Instantly, she dismissed the thought. Heading back home meant seeing her parents, and living under Abraxas' tyrannical rule. He had finally awarded her with the freedom to attend Hogwarts, so that she could spend time with her brother and expand her magical knowledge._

_However, Lucrezia looked forward to making friends the most. She was kept as a hidden gem among the aristocracy of the magical society. Her parents preferred that she stayed home while they went out to banquets and dinner parties. Few knew of her existence unless a family was visiting her home, in which her parents would finally introduce her. Her ice magic was kept a secret, and to excuse her absence, Abraxas informed his acquaintances that his daughter was sickly and was required to stay home in order to prevent her illness from getting worse._

_She could remember the day she had been brutally beaten for refusing her father's requests. She had never killed anyone, but she had hurt them badly in order for him to achieve his heart's desires. He was a brute for a man who flaunted his reputation as a pureblood. She had seen the worst, and couldn't recall ever being rewarded for her administrations until he finally wrote a letter to Hogwarts, asking that they accept Lucrezia's late admission._

_Lucius knew nothing of the brutal beatings, or tormenting favors. He was far too proud of being his father's son, and too flaunted the Malfoy's name and legacy. However, none of that mattered because she had missed him. For years their parents kept them apart, and now was an opportunity for them to bond. Those summer days and nights always seemed too brief, and she wanted desperately to make up for the missing time._

_The rumble of the great doors freed her from her thoughts. Like a great mouth, it yawned, revealing the splendor of the Great Hall. Four long tables were filled with students in black robes and consecutive house colors, and above them were floating candles. A higher glance up would reveal the limitless night sky, where stars winked and clouds moved. She had read Hogwart's history the moment she had been accepted, and learned all she could about the famous school. Each table represented the four houses – Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Currently, the students of each noted her presence and turned their heads to stare._

_She had never been so nervous in her life. Hundreds of eyes peered at her, noting her long white braid and large gray eyes. Her black robes lacked a house color, so began the murmuring of wonder and curiosity, of who she could be and why she was here. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing by the podium, beckoning with a welcoming hand for her to join him at the front._

_Lucrezia kept her pace even, and when she took note of her brother's white hair at the Slytherin's table, she lifted her chin. Pride was not exactly her forte, but she mimed her brother as she walked toward Sorting Hat that she'd read and heard so much about. The stool looked so tiny, but it was meant for children after all. Long pale legs moved beneath the black skirt, robes rustling softly against her slender frame. She walked with dignity despite her anxiety peeking, and one of the most curious things about Lucrezia were the gloves she wore to keep her hands concealed. Only Lucius would know that they were enchanted, while to the general populace, she was a sickly girl._

_“Everyone,” Albus began as Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat for Lucrezia to sit on the stool. “It is a very rare but wondrous occasion that we announce our transfer student. Miss Malfoy has been home schooled, and we have the pleasure of her gracing our presence to finish the rest of her schooling at Hogwarts. Please welcome her here to Hogwarts!” Polite clapping ensued and Lucrezia blushed as murmurs picked up, and many heads were turned to the smirking Lucius._

_“You may begin, Professor McGonagall.” Headmaster Dumbledore said before sitting down._

_Lucrezia chewed nervously on her lower lip as she gripped the stool. It was the hat's wide brim that shrouded her vision in darkness, so that she couldn't see the attentive faces._

_“Ahh, now this is a rare treat.” said the Sorting Hat, immediately startling Lucrezia. It took her a moment to realize that it was speaking with her telepathically. “Lucrezia Elsa Malfoy. You are Lucius' twin sister. I know so much about you, brave brave girl.” She was wise enough to not question the hat. Since it spoke to her in mind, it meant that it could see very well into her head. “While your brother proudly wears the Slytherin banner, it seems that your heart shows that you are not. However, there are Slytherins that hide their sincerity, but you rather speak the truth.”_

_Finally, she replied in her thoughts, “I am not like my father, nor my mother. While my brother is proud to be a Malfoy, I wish that I was otherwise. However, I wouldn't change being his sister. He is my brother and my best friend.”_

_“Such loyalty could make you a Hufflepuff, but you are very sharp and also very brave. Gryffindor, perhaps? Or... RAVENCLAW!” The hat finally shouted, startling the mass as it did her. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat, surprised with the outcome. Another rare treat, it was, that a Malfoy would be sorted in a house other than Slytherin._

* * *

Elsa stood nervously by her desk as students began filing into her classroom. She could remember the first day of her classes, and meeting Lily Evans. Elsa's heart warmed at the memory, and she gained a little more confidence from the vision of Lily in her mind, telling Elsa that teaching will be a breeze. She just had to keep her chin up, not like her brother, but with a belief in herself to do what she intended to do. Elsa's priority this year was to not only teach these students, but to also enlighten them on what they may be going up against. 

Lord Voldemort was a consuming dark force. He cared little about boundaries when it came to the most evil and darkest of magic. 

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley turned up halfway through classes filling up. Elsa smiled at them as she moved behind her desk and began shuffling the syllabus. She held them in the crook of her arms, and began handing them out. “'Ello, dears.” Elsa murmured as she handed the golden trio their respective papers. She walked down the aisle, “good afternoon, class. I am Professor Arendelle and you all will be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts with me. There will be newer and far more challenging things this year, considering that it is the time of O.W.L.s once spring comes around.” She turned to walk back up the aisle to hand the syllabus to the students on the opposite end of the room. 

She paused when she came face to face with Draco, the parchment hovering in the space between them as he sat back, glaring at her with those remarkable gray eyes. 

“Hello, _Professor._ ” spat the blond with the nastiest tone. Inwardly, she flinched, but Elsa kept a calm facade as she dropped the syllabus on his desk and continued toward the front of class. “You will learn much more pragmatic spells, as well as jinxes and counter jinxes should you face any-”

“Danger? Harm? From _what_ exactly?” came his snide voice. 

Elsa didn't even look at Draco. Murmurs broke out between students, until Harry butted in. “Oh, I don't know, Malfoy – _Lord Voldemort?_ ” 

The class gasped, a few flinched and grimaced, but the surprise showed on their faces that Harry had spoken the name out loud. Elsa finally turned to face them, as she crossed her arms. An Irish student suddenly chimed in, dissenting heavily with Harry's credibility. 

“Mind yourself, Potter. You're just as much a crackpot as Dumble-” 

“Enough!” Elsa shouted, feeling the frost forming on her fingertips. She clenched her fists then, “whether or not the Dark Lord has returned – this class is still crucial toward not just your O.W.L.s or your N.E.W.T.s, but it is a subject you must be well aware of within the real world.” Inwardly, Elsa was upset but she managed to start lessons after the debacle. “First, we are going to review the review your past lessons, starting with dark creatures.”

The rest of the first day went by smoothly, but the tension was still thick between students who didn't believe that Lord Voldemort had returned. Others believed Harry's word, but were reluctant to speak out as abrasively. She had stopped the passing of notes between students, but one note had her dismiss the class half an hour early.

_You're a disgrace._

She fell into her seat as she stared at the lovely handwriting, starting with the sharp Y. She had no will to speak with the golden trio as they lingered, eying her with concern, but she waved them off with a watery smile. Once her classroom was empty, Elsa closed her eyes as she leaned forward, elbows propped on the table, forehead resting against the steeple of her hands. Her heart hurt, making it nearly painful to breathe. The rest of her summer had been spent bonding with her godson and husband-to-be. She had her own makeshift family after spending fifteen years isolated from the wizarding community she knew. The states had its perks, with an American wizarding school of its own, but she had missed home.

As dreary and wet London could be, it had everything she'd been missing from her life. Yet, she could somehow feel very incomplete despite having Sirius and Harry again. 

It was the fact that she still very much had a family; a family she was unwilling to face. Her father was gone, but she couldn't bring herself to even say a word to Lucius.


	8. Oh, Nephew of Mine

“Professor Arendelle.” 

The sneer bled into her consciousness, until she was pulled back into reality, standing in the quiet hallway near her office. The frost formed at her fingertips, the doorknob as well, but she heard her father's voice again, “conceal, don't feel” willing those powers back from the offense. The dread slithered down her spine and clenched around her stomach. She grasped the front of her blouse as her heart stuttered. 

Severus had warned her that he was going to come to her. One way or another, he’ll come to her after making his own inquiries. Elsa knew better than to contact Sirius. He had to lay low, and with the wizarding world in fits, communicating with him would not work in his best interest. She knew how desperately he wished times were different, how they could easily have a home together, far off from civilization. It would've been the perfect set up for the both of them, something akin to what the Weasley's have. She admired their home, and their large family. While she didn’t want that many children, she did want to have that kind of familial life with Sirius, with Harry in the picture. They'd rightfully be his guardians until he came of age. All this wishful thinking, and it only made the inevitable run in with Draco a lot more unpleasant. That note clung to the back of her mind; three simple words that were harsher than the filthy word they referred the muggles who used magic. 

Elsa would never utter such a word that would make anyone feel less than human. Wands, magic, or not, they were all very much the same at the very core of their being, which was why she would never give herself over the dark lord. As far as she was concerned, Voldemort would know nothing about her. Abraxas had completely purged her existence from their family records, but that didn't erase the memory Lucius had. He would surely have felt her present; as twins, they had that kind of psychic connection. It wasn't strong enough for them to communicate with their minds; it was more so a gut feeling that one of them was near. Lucius wouldn’t be able to ignore it.

Many questions surfaced. Would Lucius continue to keep their father's traditions and behave as if he never had a sister? 

Would he have told his son about her? 

Draco looked like someone who wouldn't take no for an answer, and got what he wanted. She could see their vain similarities, and her heart ached at the very thought. Voldemort essentially had them in the palm of his hand. 

“Professor Arendelle.” 

He repeated and she tried not to grimace, finally turning to him

The similarities between them wasn’t lost. From what Severus told her, Draco was sharp, despite his blind hatred toward The Boy Who Lived. He would make that connection on his own. 

“Mr. Malfoy.” She said calmly. She managed to compose herself, finally facing the boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to her twin brother. He only stood five feet away, but that was enough to stagger her heart. The pain resurfaced, the old wounds, and the image of the cold manor that projected within her mind. She almost heard Abraxas’ warning. Elsa didn't want to cry, she wouldn't. The last thing she wanted was to give Draco that satisfaction that he affected her like that. “Can I help you?” 

The lock to her office turned without a touch, the door cracking open expectantly. She wantes to back into that space, but why would she cower? He was a fifteen-year-old-boy, and Elsa's magic was powerful. She didn't require a wand, nor words to utter spells that would prevent anything from going awry within school grounds. 

“Since everyone's in The Great Hall, I figured it'd be a better time to finally meet you face-to-face....” He took a long, deliberate pause before spitting out the next word. “Aunt.” 

Her shoulders sagged, “please, Draco.”

“I wrote father a letter. He wouldn't say anything about you, except that you're someone he knew. I’m not a fool. I see you, and I see father. His hair, his eyes. I see me.” He paused, letting those arctic depths roam her features. Then he continued, “It's like you don't exist, but whatever it is won’t be a secret for long.” He lifted his chin. A sure, and confident boy. His words surprised Elsa, and also pained her even more. Lucius didn't tell his son about her? He had the opportunity, why didn't he take it? Was it to protect her? Voldemort would view her a special asset, and perhaps keeping any information about her limited would be in his and his son's best interest. 

“Smart move,” she murmured to herself. 

“What was that?” 

She snapped out of it, and beckoned him to follow her inside. He was nothing like Harry. No warmth emitted from the pale haired boy, and yet something else was there. She knew exactly what it was like to be raised in that cold manor. Did Lucius ended up exactly like their father? She couldn't imagine him hurting the boy, and the Malfoy males were far more valued in their bloodline. Plus, Lucius had been protective of his sister, and his family's name. Seeing that Draco bore no signs of physical harm meant that Lucius didn't carry all their father's nasty habits, just his devotion to the dark lord. 

Elsa pursed her lips and glanced around, ensuring that her office was empty. She waved her hand, quietly casting a spell that would mute all sounds in her office and enchant her door, so that no one would show any interest passing by. Meeting her nephew was far different from meeting her godson. Harry wanted that affection as much as he wanted validation of the truth. That he had another, though unlikely, connection to his parents. Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem as excited to meet his Aunt. Where had time gone? Quickly, within a blink. It wasn't that long ago that she had introduced herself in The Great Hall, and within moments, Draco was standing before her. 

Only a month had passed since the note. A mere month. An air of dread was already looming over the castle. Talk of the ministry making changes had been the hottest topic at the staff's table, as well as the Headmaster's frequent absence. The empty chair didn't go unnoticed, and it made the students wonder what would happen if the Headmaster truly disappeared. A rumor mill was running, branching to various levels of incredulity. Had Albus taken the offer to become the next minister of magic? If so, who would take over the school? 

Her thoughts didn't linger long on the exceptionally long month. She realized that it had taken her nephew that long to finally approach her. It was her turn to return that sneer when she finally faced him, after taking a seat at her desk. The act itself felt wrong on her features, but she was putting up a front as she made eye contact with him. 

"Why did it take you this long, Draco?"

He had every opportunity to approach her before now. Instead, he'd been quietly brooding in the back of the classroom, sometimes absent. She didn't miss his icy glare, but she continued on, unaffected until now. Elsa had been trained since the discovery of her powers to hide her emotions. If he was anything like his father, he would eventually call Elsa's bluff. 

"I had to make sure." Draco said, as he carefully paced. He slid a sharp glance her way before looking toward the wall to ceiling windows. They could see the lake from her office, and the drifting lazy tentacle of the giant squid that slept there, among other creatures of the deep. 

Perhaps, during the month, Lucius had shared a little more information, but knowing her brother he would have Draco figure out the riddles for himself. The letters were carefully monitered by the ministry, even letters from and to students. Times had become dark again, and Cornelius was in deep denial. She drew in a soft breath and exhaled, keeping focus on the pale youth.

She leaned back in her chair, observing his body language. The way he presented himself appeared strongly like a front. Like her sneer.

“I would be an idiot to not notice.” Draco said, pausing by the window. Although fifteen, he was crisp, sharp, and handsome. His appearance was immaculate like his father's, not a strand of hair out of place. Lucius had preferred to keep his hair long, but not Draco. His hair was short, the sides trimmed close to his skull while the rest of his hair was swept away from his high forehead. His skin was flawless, with an effeminate touch, but it did not take away from his masculinity. Her nephew was an angel, whose wings were caught by the acrid, decaying grasp of the dark lord’s influence on their family.

Elsa took a moment to steady herself before cutting to the chase. “What do you want to know?” 

He veered sharply on her, and shot up to her desk, both hands slamming on the table. A small strand of hair fell from his slick back, large enraged eyes boring into her as his nostrils flared. Through gritted teeth he hissed, “you do NOT dictate this conversation! You have no POWER! You are NOTHING. Do you understand me?” 

Whatever composure he had was completely gone. That sneer, that coolness, replaced by a rage that only a young, confused boy could possess. The world he'd always known had shifted toward an uncomfortable direction. He thought he knew everything; had it all on a silver platter. Wealth, pride, information. His name alone opened many doorways. All that was easily compromised by Elsa's sudden appearance in his life. One could not deny their similarities. Many students dismissed it, in the same manner that not every redhead was a Weasley. 

She slowly rose from her chair, placing her hands on the table opposite his. A chill swept across the room, startling him from his rage. He shook his head and leaned toward her so that they were eye-to-eye.

“I'd rather you not raise your voice, Draco.” She said, the chill hovering. She had reduced the temperature around them, so that their breathes became visible bursts. 

“What is Potter to you?” He demanded, returning to his biting tone, “I've watched him walk in after class is over, every chance he gets, he's here.” 

Did she detect jealousy? The frost receded from the air, as inklings of warmth returned to the office. Elsa quietly reined in her power. It was foolish of her to do that, but she could easily apprehend his mind and drop a different memory. 

“Harry is a diligent student.” 

He scoffed. “Potter is a fool, with half a brain. He wouldn't come into office just to learn.” A nasty smile then slid across his lips followed by a look of disgust. Elsa knew immediately where his thoughts were going and she shook her head.

“How dare you.” Her tone remained even despite her anger. The very thought itself was corrupt, but Draco seemed to revel in her restrained reaction. 

“I could have you expelled from this school. A little word with father, and he will use his influence to uproot you from this school.” 

“You wouldn't.” 

“I would.” He chuckled darkly. “I will even add a scandalous story between you and Potter, meeting after hours.” 

Elsa wouldn't endanger Harry's life with the truth, not in such a sensitive time. Draco was too close to the dark lord for her comfort, and as much as she wanted to change his viewpoint, she couldn't just drop the truth on him. She shook her head, and walked around the table so that she could stand directly in front of her nephew. She looked into his icy depths with hints of blue within them. A beautiful boy, with a corrupt mind. If only she'd been a part of his life. If only she hadn't left her brother. 

“Your grandfather was a terrible man, Draco.” She said, purposely driving the conversation away from Harry. “He was the reason I left, the very reason I'd never been a part of your life.” 

His jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything. Elsa continued. 

“You've no idea what things you'll set to motion for uttering a single truth about me. I could easily disappear from your life, and you'll never get a chance to know me.” Elsa inwardly grimaced at the thought of disappearing again. She couldn't leave after finally meeting Harry and reuniting with Sirius, but Albus would make the call for the greater good. Either she disappear again until the time came for the eminent war, or she would make herself known and step into the spotlight. It would endanger not only herself, but what was left of her family. Voldemort would immediately turn on her brother and Draco. Or worst, use them to get to her. He was power hungry, and to learn that a witch had control of the winter element would bring him great joy. He could turn the world into a frozen tundra and go on his murderous rampage. He could create a world in his image, that was if he played his cards right. 

She was powerful, but not immune to the imperius curse. 

She had to rely on what sense she got from Draco. She banked on that hint of jealousy that she was easily spending time with Harry and not her nephew. 

Something was working in that mind of his. His perfect features twisted before smoothing out completely. He looked into her eyes, and that was when she realized that she might've been wrong about his height. He was tall enough to look down at her, and his body fit to his height. She didn't want to look at him anymore. His resemblance to Lucius hurt, but she didn't back down. 

“I want you to tell me everything. Do that, and I won't go to my father.” 

Elsa raised a pale brow at that. 

“I will keep it all a secret. Only if you tell me everything about what happened to you.” 

The bell rang, filling in the awful silence between them. 

“I'll give you three days. After that, you'll meet me in the Quidditch field at midnight.”

Even Elsa knew that students weren't allowed out past curfew, but she still didn't say anything, even after he turned away and left her alone. He made no remark about the temperature drop, which was good. That he would keep her a secret raised many questions, and also the tiny hairs at the back of her neck. She was wary, but she was also curious. With that came that deep, unresolved feeling. She would finally bond with her nephew, but for a steep price.


End file.
